Dreams vs Nightmares
Dreams vs Nightmares will be a next videogame of shooting that will be released in 2021 Synopsis Some young people enter an old house and discover a book that allows them to enter other dimensions, but by accident they bring evil to our world. Characters the characters will be of cartoons or other means of entertainment Heroes The game features 5 heroes, which are: * Mickey Mouse: the main protagonist of the game ** Appaerance: Camp Ancient Lake, Level 1 ** Resistance: 1500 ** Special Ability: Can invoke Toodles, This will give you the option to choose 2 objects: shovel or pick *** Shovel: with them you can dig *** Peak: You can break stones and other obstacles * Félix the Cat: The second protagonist of the game, (information of the character in the blue text) ** Appaerance: Forest Graythree, Level 10 ** Resistance: 2500 ** Special Ability: can scratch obstacles and destroy them Villains Common Enemies * Zombie: most common enemy of the game, it appears on all maps ** Hardness: 50 ** Hurt: -25 * Zombie with bulletproof vest: The vest gives more hardness than the common zombie ** Hardness: 100 ** Hurt: -25 * Werewolf: the fastest enemy of the game ** Hardness: 75 ** Hurt: -50 * Ghostface: enemy that carries pistol and knives that will launch ** Hardness: 125 ** Hurt: -50 (Gun), -25 (knife) * Killer Tomatoe: the weakest enemies of the game, will come in hordes of 45 to 70 ** Hardness: 1 ** Hurt: -150 * Killer Klowns from Outer Space: Enemies that appear from groups of 3 to 5, will send explosive popcorn to the player ** Hardness: 175 ** Hurt: -75 * Xenomorph: More agile, resistant and harmful ** Hardness: 300 ** Hurt: -200 * Predator: the most brutal enemies of the game ** Hardness: 450 ** Hurt: -250 Boss * Freddy Krueger * Jason Voorhees * Michael Myers * Leatherface * Chucky * Hannibal Lecter * Norman Bates * Pumpikhead Weapons The game has 9 weapons: * Gun: initial weapon of the game ** Number of bullets: 6 ** Recharge time: 3 seconds ** Hurt: -4 * Two Gun: Double version of the gun ** Number of bullets: 12 ** Recharge time: 6 seconds ** Hurt: -8 * Shotgun: Faster and more damaging than the gun ** Number of bullets: 8 ** Recharge time: 6 seconds ** Hurt: -10 * Acid Gun: Will stun enemies ** Number of bullets: 10 ** Recharge time: 7 seconds ** Hurt: -5 * Crossbow: more velozy and easy to get ** Number of bullets: 12 ** Recharge time: does not have ** Hurt: -10 * Stone canyon: a small cannon that shoots rocks at enemies and stuns them ** Number of bullets: 15 ** Recharge time: it recharges by picking stones from the road ** Hurt: -15 * Uzi: more powerful than the gun and quick recharge ** Number of bullets: 20 ** Recharge time: 5 seconds ** Hurt: -12 * Flamethrower: will burn the enemies ** Number of ammunition: 30 ** Recharge of time: 3 minutes ** Hurt: -25 * Bazooka: The most powerful weapon in the game ** Number of bullets: 3 ** Recharge time: 4 minutes ** Hurt: -500 Areas Camp Ancient Lake Number of levels * Level 1 (tutorial) * Level 2 * Level 3 * Level 4 * Level 5 * Level 6 * Level 6 * Level 7 * Level 8 * Level 9 * Level 10 * Level 11 * Level 12 * Level 13 * Level 14 * Level 15 (final level, boss battle) Enemies that appear * Zombie * Zombie with Bulletproof * Jason Voorhees (boss) Forest Graythree Number of levels * Level 1 * Level 2 * Level 3 * Level 4 * Level 5 * Level 6 * Level 7 * Level 8 * Level 9 * Level 10 * Level 11 * Level 12 * Level 13 * Level 14 * Level 15 * Level 16 * Level 17 * Level 18 * Level 19 * Level 20 (final level, boss battle) Category:Crossover video games